The Chosen One
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: AU/SasuHina/Menjemput atau dijemput? Pilihlah!/Plot by EvoVabio33/ #SHDL2017


Aku terbangun.

Kedua mataku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kugerakkan kedua tanganku untuk mengusap-usap pandangan. Namun nihil. Tak ada hasil. Semua yang kulakukan tetap tidak mengubah pemandangan gelap yang kulihat saat ini.

Aku memutar kepala. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada sedikit pun penerangan di ruangan yang kutempati sekarang.

Tidak semenyeramkan itu sebenarnya. Dari pada khawatir dengan kegelapan, aku lebih kepada bingung kenapa aku berada di situasi seperti ini. Seraya memutar otak, kutelusuri ruangan ini dengan hati-hati. Tak ada udara yang bergerak semacam semilir angin. Namun juga jangan tanyakan kenapa aku bisa bernapas.

Aku bergerak perlahan. Setiap langkah kecil kuambil untuk memastikan bahwa benar-benar tidak ada benda yang akan menyandung langkahku. Atau semacam dinding dan benda menggantung lainnya. Bahkan setelah dirasa langkahku cukup jauh, aku menggerakkan kedua tanganku untuk meraba-raba. Lagi-lagi nihil. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan benda asing apapun.

Kemudian aku menghentikan langkah. Selama perjalanan tadi, aku merasa mengambil jalan lurus. Lantas terpikir olehku untuk mengambil rute berbeda. Aku mengambil arah kanan, dan secara konsisten mengambil jalan kiri bila sudah menempuh 15 langkah. Terus begitu hingga entah langkah ke berapa, aku merasa melihat setitik cahaya.

Aku bergerak mendekat. Cahaya itu sangat kecil dan anehnya sama sekali tidak melebar ke ruangan. Yah, meski aku sudah menelusuri tempat ini dan tidak menemukan benda apapun, aku masih berpikir bahwa aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang lebar dan panjang.

Tubuhku semakin mendekati cahaya putih itu. Ukurannya tidak berubah meski aku sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Sejarak beberapa meter, langkahku semakin ragu. Apa benar yang kulihat ini adalah cahaya?

Namun kemudian, secara tiba-tiba cahaya yang hanya setitik itu melebar. Secepat itu juga aku menutup kedua mataku dengan lengan kanan. Aku berusaha mengintip dengan pencahayaan yang amat menyilaukan mata itu. Dari situ aku melihat cahaya yang terus melebar hingga kemudian aku merasa diterkam dan ditarik dengan paksa.

Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang.

.

.

" **The Chosen One"**

 _ **by Uzumaki NaMa**_

 _Menjemput atau dijemput? Pilihlah!_

 _ **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei is owner of SasuHina**_ _tehee~ XP_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan ini. Hanya hiburan belaka,_

 _(… dan sebuah pelampiasan dari banyakanya tumpukan tugas setiap hari /curcol)_

 _Menggunakan 2 POV, jadi jangan bingung yah … :)_

 **#SHDL2017**

 _ **Plot from EvoVabio33**_

 _I' hope you can enjoy this fanfic_

 _ **Happy reading**_ _ **…**_

.

.

Hinata hanya menjadi bagian dari satuan yang tidak memiliki reputasi amat baik. Dia hanya menjadi tim pembantu atau istilahnya pengangkut dalam tim.

Pandangannya berkeliling. Personil TIM SAR wira-wiri menyiapkan banyak hal.

Sebenarnya baru beberapa hari yang lalu telah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat. Dan hingga saat ini belum ada satu kabar pun dari setiap penumpang pesawat. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa dihubungi, atau lebih tepatnya kehilangan kontak. Akhirnya dengan segera dibentuk TIM SAR untuk menangani kasus ini.

"Hinata segera ambil posisimu."

Suara garang itu sudah hampir setiap hari ia dengar. Dengan segera ia membentuk gerakan siap dan mengambil gerakan hormat, "Siap." Kemudian menyahut dengan lantang.

Hinata bergerak cepat. Ransel perlengkapan sudah tergantung apik di punggungnya. Lantas ia melangkah dengan langkah tegap pula mengikuti beberapa personil.

Setiap bagian memiliki jalur yang berbeda. Untuk bagian satuan Hinata sendiri dipecah untuk mendampingi bagian yang lain. Dan Hinata menjadi salah satu dari tim yang dipimpin oleh Shikamaru, pemimpin penting dalam TIM SAR kali ini.

Ia melangkah dengan santai meski medan yang ditempuh adalah pegunungan. Ia sudah terbiasa, dan alas kaki khas tentara yang ia gunakan saat ini tentu sangat membantu dirinya dalam mengambil langkah.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada satupun personil yang mengambil suara. Hinata sangat mengerti. Jadi, sebisa mungkin ia juga tidak membuat suara.

"Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Semua tewas."

Satu pernyataan itu menghentikan langkah mereka. Shikamaru, sebagai pimpinanlah yang mengambil suara pertama kali. Ia melanjutkan, "Setelah kita telusuri bersama-sama sekaligus informasi dari tim lainnya, tidak ada gelombang magnetik yang menunjukkan adanya kehidupan. Bisa dipastikan, semua penumpag dalam pesawat adalah korban tewas."

Hinata masih terus mendengarkan penjelasan. Kedua tangannya bergerak menyentuh tali ransel yang menggantung di kedua bahunnya. Tanda sudah siap bergerak apabila intruksi disebutkan.

"… sekarang, bergerak!"

"Siap!"

Sahutan serentak dari pasukan adalah bukti penutup pembicaraan. Semua berpencar sesuai yang diintruksikan. Sedangkan Hinata terus mengekori Shikamaru.

Sebagai salah satu tim pembantu, ia terpilih untuk terus mendampingi pimpinan. Namun untuk situasi berbeda, tentu ia harus selalu menuruti perkatan pimpinannya.

"Hinata. Kau periksa bagian sana lebih dalam. Kita akan bertemu di tempat ini 25 menit ke depan."

"Baik."

Hinata menyahut lagi kemudian berbalik setelah Shikamaru benar-benar meninggalkannya ke arah berbeda. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan karena ternyata ia mendapat tugas untuk memeriksa bagian yang agak curam. Belum lagi jalan licin penuh lumut yang ia pijak. Berulang kali Hinata harus meraih ranting pohon untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah tepi tebing. Ia melongok untuk melihat dasar tak berujung yang begitu gelap itu.

"Bisa dipastikan tak akan ada manusia yang bisa selamat dari sini," Hinata memberikan kesimpulan. Ia lirik jam tangan di pergelangan, ternyata sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan tempat pertemuan dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku harus segera kembali."

 _Ctuk_

Hinata berhenti bergerak. Rasa basah menyerang bagian lehernya. Hinata merabanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang terlempar.

Ia memutar arah. Dijelajahinya satu persatu setiap tempat dengan penglihatan jelinya. Namun aneh, satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin menjadi sumber lemparan itu hanyalah tebing di belakangnya.

Tapi mustahil!

Ia kembali melongok. Hanya kegelapan yang menyapanya dari bawah.

"Apa ya?" Sejenak ia memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Namun tak ada satu pun kemungkinan yang menurutnya masuk akal.

"Apa ya?" Ia masih lanjut berpikir. Akan tetapi, daripada memikirkan kemungkinan yang logis, ia lebih menuruti kemungkinan yang mustahil.

Mengabaikan waktu janji temu yang ia lakukan dengan Shikamaru, Hinata bergerak menurunkan tas, lantas mengeluarkan sebuah senter. Dihidupkannya senter itu, lantas ia sorotkan pada tebing. Seperti yang diduga, tebing itu memiliki kedalaman yang sangat jauh dengan dasarnya, tetapi masih mampu dijangkau oleh cahaya senter.

Berulang kali ia coba untuk menelusuri bagian per bagian di dasar tebing. Namun tak ada satu pun yang mencurigakan selain banyaknya ranting pohon yang sudah kering tanpa dedaunan

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tidak ada apapun di bawah sana," perasaannya sedikit lega, ia pun bergerak menarik senter lalu menekan tombol _off_ , "lagipula, mana mungkin ada manusia yang sanggup menggantungkan dirinya dengan satu lengan, berhari-hari?"

Ia tertawa dengan kemungkinannya sendiri. Namun kemudian ia terkejut saat sesuatu yang sama terulang. Bedanya, kali ini, dahinya yang mengalami hal tersebut.

Hinata terpaku beberapa saat. Lantas bergerak menghidupkan senter dan menyorotkannya kembali ke dalam tebing. Namun ia ganti fokusnya menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi, bukan dasar tebing. Kemudian lebih tinggi lagi, lebih tinggi lagi, dan lebih tinggi lagi.

 _Oh crap!_ Ia benar-benar melewatkan satu hal.

"ASTAGA!" Hinata terkejut setengah mati. Segera ia keluarkan tali dan perlengkapan lainnya untuk bersiap memanjat tebing. Ia dekati pepohonan terdekat untuk dijadikan tumpuan. Secepat kilat Hinata mempersiapakan semuanya, secepat kilat pula ia turun untuk menjemput kehidupan.

Iya, menjemput kehidupan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun.

Sudah ke sekian kalinya kualami hal seperti ini. Mengusap pandangan namun tetap saja ruangan gelap yang menyambut.

Aku tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya aku berada di tempat seperti apa, ruangan seperti apa. Kurasa, aku sudah menelusuri ruangan ini secara keseluruhan, namun tetap saja aku tak menemukan apapun.

Selalu. Setelah cahaya putih menarikku, aku akan tidak sadar untuk beberapa saat, kemudian terbangun lagi dalam keadaan yang sama. Setelahnya aku akan menelusuri ruangan dengan jalur yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lantas menemukan setitik cahaya. Kemudian ditarik cahaya itu lagi. Tak sadar. Kemudian terbangun.

Aku merasa mengalami _de javu._

Untuk waktu yang lama, kubiarkan tubuhku tegak berdiri. Aku ingin diam untuk memikirkan apapun saja. Termasuk mungkin dosa-dosa yang sudah kulakukan sebelum-sebelumnya.

" _Ah!_ Hukuman ya …"

Aku bergerak menutup wajah. Meski tahu tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini, aku merasa malu. Iya, wajah menyedihkan inilah yang ingin kulenyapkan sejak dulu.

Aku seorang pembunuh, sejak usiaku masih 21 tahun. Dan sekarang, di umurku yang ke-43, aku mengalami peristiwa aneh.

Aku tidak mengingat apapun mengenai kenapa aku bisa terbangun di tempat yang gelap sepeti saat ini. Namun aku masih mengingat jati diriku yang sebenarnya.

Seorang pembunuh brutal yang dalam sekali kasus, akan membunuh satu keluarga. Semua anggota keluarga kubunuh tanpa sisa. Berdasarkan intruksi dari atasan, tentu saja.

Iya, katakan aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Aku tidak terlalu ingin mengingat masa lalu. Aku hanya merasa, belum saatnya bagiku untuk mengingat semuanya, memperhitungkan, atau sampai merasakan penyesalan.

Setelah berdiam cukup lama, aku membuka mata. Namun sebelum aku kembali mengingat, cahaya yang entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba menarikku begitu cepat. Diikuti dengan suara melengking yang begitu memekakan telinga.

Aku menutup mata juga menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tangan.

Seperti yang sebelumnya, cahaya ini menarikku lagi, namun dengan kekuatan berbeda, cahaya putih kali ini menarikku lebih keras. Aku sempat melenguh saat merasakan sakitnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku terbangun.

"Halo ..."

Suara itu akhirnya terdengar jelas dengan volume normal. Mataku mengerjap. Kegelapan kali ini tidak sepekat yang sebelumnya. Aku masih bisa melihat siluet manusia kerdil yang terus-terusan bersuara.

Entah mendapat gerakan dari mana, tanganku bergerak melempar kerikil ke arah siluet itu. Aku sempat terkejut sesaat setelah melalukannya. Namun sesuai dugaan, suara itu berhenti.

Dengan segera aku merangkak sedikit lantas melongokkan kepala, ""Bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak gunakan sentermu untuk melihat."

Aku bisa melihat keterpukauannya melihatku, yang ternyata seorang gadis kecil yang amat kukenal.

.

.

.

.

Hinata masih berjuang menuruni tebing. Perlahan namun pasti ia mulai mendekati tempat semacam goa kecil. Beruntung, tempatnya agak lebih dekat dengan permukaan daripada dasar jurang.

" _Hap!"_ ia menyahut kecil saat pijakan kakinya menyentuh sempurna di alas goa. Dirundukkannya tubuh dan kepala untuk melihat lebih dalam.

"Halo …" Hinata memilih bersuara karena merasa kesulitan untuk masuk. Namun, tak ada jawaban.

Hinata masih berusaha. Berulang kali ia berucap hal yang sama. Ia bersumpah untuk tidak berhenti sebelum ia mendapatkan tanggapan.

"Halo-!" Teriakannya yang ke sekian kali terhenti saat sesuatu yang sama terulang.

Iya, kerikil seperti yang tadi mengenai leher dan dahinya. Sekarang, hidungnya yang menjadi sasaran. Dilanjutkan dengan melongoknya sebuah kepala yang tertunduk.

Hinata kegirangan. Ia ingin berteriak namun ditahannya dengan telapak kanan. Ia akan benar-benar menjemput kehidupan.

Katakan saja Hinata berlebihan. Namun sungguh, ia tidak pernah sekalipun membopong manusia hidup. Selalu. Mayatlah yang ia bawa saat pencarian orang hilang.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak gunakan sentermu untuk melihat."

Hardikan itu sangat menakutkan sebenarnya. Namun, karena suaranya yang begitu lemah, Hinata tidak terlalu merasa takut.

"Maaf. Aku meninggalkannya di permukaan." Hinata berucap agak sungkan. Meski begitu, nada ceria terselip dalam ucapannya.

Kepala itu kemudian menengadah.

Hinata takjub untuk beberapa saat. Bentuk wajah dengan rahang tegas dan kulit putih dengan coretan debu sana-sini, mengambil atensi Hinata sepenuhnya. Belum lagi, kedua pandangan dengan iris hitam pekat dan kantung mata yang begitu kentara.

 _Ah!_ Hinata merasa berdosa telah menelanjangi pria dalam keremangan.

"Akan kubantu." Hinata kemudian meraih tubuh pria itu dengan hati-hati.

Si pria hanya menurut dengan lemah. Sepertinya setelah beberapa hari pasca kecelakaan, tidak ada sesuatupun yang masuk dalam perut si pria.

"Hati-hati." Hinata berucap memperingatkan sebelum memakaikan alat pengaman yang sama di tubuh si pria.

"Kau coba untuk memanjat. Aku akan membantu dari bawah. Kalau tidak sanggup, biar kau kugendong."

Si pria segera menatap. Ia terdiam untuk waktu yang lama menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang tidak terlalu jelas. Hinata mengerti. Meski remang, ia masih bisa melihat tanda penolakan yang begitu jelas. Sepertinya harga diri seorang Adam juga tidak luput dimiliki pria ini.

Namun kemudian, Si Pria mengalah. Ia harus sadar diri dengan kelemahan tubuhnya saat ini, tentu saja. Meskipun sebenarnya ia masih tidak suka saat perempuan muda itu memerintah pada dirinya begitu saja.

Kemudian ia mengambil langkah diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja menapakkan kakinya setelah berkali-kali membantu pria tak dikenalnya itu untuk mendorong tubuhnya ke atas. Meski memiliki tubuh yang kecil, Hinata cukup terlatih untuk mengangkat benda berat. Utamanya manusia. Karena itu, bukannya _songong_ ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pemanggul tubuh sesaat tadi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Hinata segera menyerukan pertanyaan setelah melepas semua perlengkapan yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Si pria itu juga melepaskan peralatan yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dibereskannya asal kemudian ia mengalih pandang. Melihat Hinata yang sedang melepaskan tali dari pohon yang dijadikan tumpuan.

"Baguslah." Hinata menyahut girang. Ia terus melakukan pekerjaannya hingga meletakkannya dalam tas. Seusai itu, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas lantas berujar, "selesai!"

Hinata memandang pria di dekatnya. Ia sudah melihat pria itu duduk bersandar pada salah satu pohon.

Hinata bergegas mendekat tanpa membawa ranselnya. Kemudian ia mengambil tempat duduk namun tetap menjaga jarak. Ia belum terlalu berani untuk mendekati pria asing.

Dengan terus mengalunkan irama, Hinata menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat senang hari ini.

Pria asing itu masih bersandar. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara yang dialunkan Hinata. Bahkan secara tidak sadar, dirinya menggerakkan telunjuk kiri mengikuti alunan Hinata.

Hinata menyadari itu. Ia terkesiap sesaat. Niat hati ingin menjahili dengan berhenti, namun urung karena merasa kurang sopan. Ia terus menyelesaikan irama.

Keduanya sama-sama menikmati kebersamaan itu. Meski tidak berkomunikasi secara langsung, keduanya merasa telah terhubung.

"Andai aku seorang pembunuh, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hinata berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya. Irama juga ia hentikan. Ia menoleh, agak takjub mendengar pria di sampingnya justru mengawali pembicaraan.

"Aku harus menjawab apa?" Hinata mengganti duduknya menjadi bersila menghadap si pria.

.

.

.

"Aku harus menjawab apa?"

Gadis muda itu menanggapi pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan berbeda.

Aku ingin tertawa. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Di mana-mana, setiap pertanyaan pasti memiliki jawaban bukan satu pertanyaan lainnya.

Aku hanya menatap gadis muda itu. Aku yakin ia akan mengerti.

Bisa kulihat ia menghela napas sebelum berbicara, "Ya kalau kau pembunuh, maka aku akan membunuhmu sebelum kau membunuhku."

Kalimat itu terucap begitu lancar. Aku takjub. Ternyata memang masih ada manusia yang berpikiran polos seperti dia. Benar-benar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku lebih cepat membunuhmu?" Kemudian aku juga bergerak menghadapnya, mengubah posisi duduk menjadi bersila pula.

Aku memandangnya, namun di luar dugaan, ia justru memandangku lebih tajam. Kupikir, ia benar-benar tak memiliki rasa takut padaku.

Kulihat ia tetap melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian, "Aku merasakan tanda-tanda orang yang ingin curhat. Kau boleh ceritakan apa pun padaku," ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum. Apakah benar dia salah satu anggota TIM SAR seperti yang tertulis di lingkar lengannya?

"Oke. Kau berhasil menebaknya," ucapku takjub, "yah, ini akan menjadi semacam biografi, _sih._ Kalau berniat, kau boleh merekamnya."

"Aku akan menulisnya."

" _Heh?!"_ ternyata dia bekerja lebih cepat. Di tangannya ada buku catatan kecil dan sebuah bolpoin.

Kulihat ia hanya memamerkan gigi ratanya. Aku tertawa dalam hati, inilah alasan kenapa aku pernah merasa tidak tega membunuhnya.

"Informan yang tanggap." Pujiku, "jadi …"

.

.

.

 _Aku di umur 21 tahun adalah seorang pemuda pengangguran yang tak memiliki kekayaan apapun. Tuntutan pendidikan dalam persyaratan melamar kerja membuatku sulit mendapat pekerjaan. Sebab itulah aku sering mengais tempat sampah untuk mendapatkan makanan._

 _Aku masih ingat. Di hari Sabtu sore saat matahari tertutup mendung awan. Saat aku dengan disiplinnya mengais tempat sampah. Saat itulah aku menemukan bungkusan plastik hitam. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membukanya. Tentu dengan harapan, semoga di dalamnya adalah makanan layak makan._

 _Seperti yang diduga. Bungkusan itu adalah sekotak martabak telor yang masih agak hangat. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ini bukanlah makanan yang pantas untuk dibuang, dan kemungkinan yang paling mungkin, hanya seseorang yang "mungkin" meninggalkannya di tempat ini._

 _Dengan segera aku meninggalkan "tempat kerja"-ku ini. Aku mencari gudang kosong terdekat untuk tempat istirahat, sekaligus menikmati makanan hari ini. Kukeluarkan kotak martabak dari plastiknya, kemudian kunikmati satu persatu potongan segiempat martabak ini._

 _Namun, saat aku dengan nikmatnya melahap potongan keempat, aku berhenti mengunyah. Aku merasa menggigit sebuah kertas. Kemudian, kuambil kertas yang sudah bercampur dengan remahan martabak itu dari mulutku._

 _Kubuka kertas itu dengan hati-hati. Ternyata ada tulisan berupa alamat dan nomor telepon._

 _Aku memutar balik kertas itu berkali-kali. Tidak ada tulisan lainnya selain sebuah alamat dan satu nomor telepon._

 _Aku penasaran. Kemudian kuobrak-abrik potongan martabak telor yang lainnya. Mungkin saja ada kertas-kertas yang lain. Namun tidak ada._

 _Segera kuhabiskan setiap potongan martabak lainnya, lantas beranjak dari tempat. Aku ingin menghubungi nomor telepon yang tertera ini._

 _Selama perjalanan, aku mencoba mengorek banyak tempat demi menemukan koin. Beruntung, di saku celana kumalku, aku menemukan setidaknya tiga koin. Kurasa cukup jika hanya untuk mengetahui pemilik nomor telepon di kertas dalam genggamanku ini._

 _Setelah sampai di salah satu telepon umum, saat hari sudah mulai malam, aku memasukkan 1 koin ke dalam lubang. Kemudian kuambil gagang telepon lantas menekan tombol sesuai nomor yang tertera pada kertas. Setelahnya kutempelkan gagang telepon pada telinga dan kunikmati dering tunggu yang menandakan bahwa nomor itu memang masih aktif._

Tut

" _Halo-"_

" _Bunuh semua anggota keluarga yang ada di alamat itu. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Kalau tidak, kau yang akan mati."_

" _! KAU SIAPA!"_

 _Aku segera berteriak saat dari seberang telepon justru mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang menyeramkan. Setelah sadar yang kulakukan, aku segera menoleh ke sekeliling. Beruntung, tak ada satu orang pun yang mendengarku berteriak. Namun, bukan berarti ketakutanku memudar begitu saja._

" _Dekati telepon umum di sebelan kananmu. Buka, di sana terdapat sebuah handphone dan pistol yang harus kau gunakan untuk melenyapkan mereka semua."_

 _Tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan dan teriakanku, orang di seberang sana justru memberikan intruksi yang lain._

 _Aku menoleh berkeliling sekali lagi. Khawatir jika memang ada yang membuntuti atau mengintipku dari kejauhan._

 _Saat itu, aku mulai berbisik, "Siapa kau!"_

" _Lakukan sekarang. Makanan yang kau lahap barusan hanya sebagian yang sangat kecil dari bayarannya. Setelah nyawa yang harus kau lenyapkan sudah tidak ada, kau akan segera mendapatkan bayaranmu yang sesungguhnya."_

 _Orang di seberang telepon ini benar-benar tidak menghiraukan apapun yang kuucapkan. Akhirnya, karena rasa takutku lebih banyak, aku segera menutup telepon, lantas bergerak sesuai intruksi._

 _Aku terkejut. Aku benar-benar menemukan handphone dan pistol dibalik telepon. Kuambil dengan perlahan, terutama saat aku untuk pertama kalinya menyentuh senjata api. Kubolak-balikkan pistol di tangan kanan dengan hati-hati, kuamati setiap detilnya, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menarik pelatuknya._

Drrrttt

 _Tiba-tiba handphone di tangan kiriku bordering. Kutekan tombol hijau di sebelah kiri, kemudian mengaktifkan tombol_ loudspeaker _._

" _Aku akan selalu tahu setiap gerakmu. Jangan kabur atau pun berusaha meninggalkan intruksi ini. Seperti yang kukatakan, kau yang akan mati."_

 _Aku diam. Tak ingin menjawabnya sama sekali._

"… _ini bukan ancaman, aku hanya memberikan peringatan!"_

 _Kalimat tegas itu menjadi penutup panggilan._

 _Aku menatap nanar pada layar handphone yang mulai menggelap. Selanjutnya, kupandang kertas lecek di tangan, dan yang kufokuskan adalah alamat rumah yang tertulis di sana._

 _Sebenarnya mimpi apa aku semalam hingga mengalami kejadian seperti ini._

 _Namun sesuai intruksi, aku mendatangi rumah yang sesuai dengan alamat itu._

 _Sekitar pukul 8 malam, aku sampai di sebuah rumah. Bangunan rumah sederhana berwarna peach dengan dua buah jendela di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri pintu. Memiliki halaman cukup luas, dan satu taman bunga di samping rumah. Di sekililing halamannya terdapat pagar besi seukuran dua setengah meter dan tepat selurus dengan pintu rumah, terdapat gerbang dua pintu._

 _Aku berjalan mendekat dengan ragu-ragu. Karena aku belum pernah sekalipun bertamu ke rumah orang, apalagi dengan misi pembunuhan._

 _Dua keberuntungan menghantuiku lagi. Tepat sekali ternyata gerbang dan pintu rumah sama sekali tidak terkunci. Bunyi halus dari pintu juga sama sekali tidak meninggalkan deritan, membuatku yakin tidak ada satu pun orang rumah yang akan mengetahui kedatanganku._

" _Nata … ambilkan air minum di kulkas, sayang. Tidak perlu gelasnya, di sini sudah ada."_

 _Aku mendengar teriakan dari arah dalam. Dengan segera aku menempelkan tubuh serapat mungkin ke dinding. Pandanganku tetap berkeliling, sedangkan tanganku menggenggam erat pistol di tangan._

 _Setelah itu, yang terdengar hanya suara televisi yang mungkin menampilkan berita. Kepalaku melongok. Batinku bergelut melakukan penolakan. Namun, rasa takut lebih mendominasiku._

 _Kemudian, sesaat setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah, kuambil langkah lebar-lebar mendekati satu keluarga yang kemungkinan berkumpul di satu ruangan saja._

" _!"_

 _Aku bisa melihat keterkejutan mereka yang terdiri dari seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya, juga satu perempuan kecil berumur 5 tahun._

 _Kuacungkan pistol dan kuarahkan pada sang wanita, kemudian kutarik pelatuk lantas meluncul satu peluru mengenai perutnya._

 _Aku bisa melihat mereka semua berteriak. Wanita yang berteriak kesakitan, si pria yang berteriak marah, juga sang putri yang berteriak ketakutan._

 _Aku menulikan telinga. Maaf. Tetapi rasa takutku pada orang yang tiba-tiba menghubungiku lebih besar daripada rasa takut akan dosa. Aku tidak ingat sudah menarik pelatuk berapa kali, akan tetapi darah sudah mewarnai ruangan ini, termasuk televisi yang langsung mati setelah terkena peluru salah sasaran dariku. Juga tiga suara manusia yang sudah lenyap membuat ruangan ini sunyi._

 _Kemudian, aku berjalan mendekat seraya menjatuhkan pistol yang sudah kosong. Tiga sosok itu berada di satu tempat membentuk lingkaran. Tanganku bergerak mengmbil cairan darah itu lantas kulumuri ke seluruh pakaianku, termasuk sebagian wajahku. Aku tidak mengerti, namun aku merasa sangat perlu melakukannya untuk penebusan dosa._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, satu panggilan masuk dari handphone yang kugenggam. Kutekan tombol hijau dengan tanganku yang berlumuran darah. Setelahnya kutekan tombol_ loudspeaker.

" _Salah sasaran. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah partner kita. Kita kehilangan partner penting."_

 _Aku terkejut. Lantas menjawab dengan lantang, "Apa maksudmu!" Meski kesal, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berteriak._

" _Nomor rumah dalam alamat itu salah. Tapi tak apa, satu agenku yang berbeda sudah bergerak mengeksekusi. Keluarlah sekarang, supaya tidak ada pihak berwajib yang akan menangkapmu."_

 _Aku tergagu. Dengan begini, dosaku jelas bertambah. Menjadi seorang pembunuh, dan sialnya, menjadi pembunuh dari korban salah sasaran. Belum lagi, aku membunuh lengkap satu keluarga._

 _Apalagi. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan untuk benar-benar menebus dosa._

Ctuk

 _Aku menoleh ke depan. Ternyata masih ada satu anak yang masih hidup di sana. Ia baru saja menjatuhkan botol air dingin. Tubuhnya berlumuran keringat sedangkan kedua mata putihnya sudah mengalirkan air mata dengan deras._

" _Itu siapa? Tinggalkan saja. Jangan hiraukan. Keluarlah cepat!"_

 _Aku masih diam tak bergerak. Kuperhatikan putri kecil itu dengan seksama. Miris sekali. Karena selain kehilangan kedua orangtua, ia juga harus kehilangan saudara kembarnya._

" _Kau sedang apa! Keluarlah!"_

 _Untuk hardikan itu, aku segera memenuhinya. Sekali lagi, sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkannya, aku menoleh dan memandang lekat putri yang masih terisak itu._

 _Aku sungguh merasa berdosa._

.

.

.

.

.

" _Oh ya,_ bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? Om atau Bapak?"

"Umurku 43 tahun." Si pria menyahut cepat.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia segera membereskan segala peralatannya.

Mereka baru saja melakukan semacam _talk show_ , dengan Hinata sebagai _host_ , dan narasumber pria yang baru saja selamat dari maut itu. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal seputar kehidupan si pria. Dan Hinata begitu antusias menuliskannya.

Si pria memandang bingung, "Hanya itu?" ia bertanya.

"Apa?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan bertanya namaku?"

Hinata tersenyum sekali lagi, "Itu bukan hakku, Tuan. Hanya Pimpinan Shikamaru yang boleh melakukannya. Cukup aku tahu harus memanggilmu 'apa' saja yang boleh kutanyakan."

Si pria mengangguk. Entah kenapa ia terlihat lebih lega.

"Oke," Hinata menggendong ranselnya. "Ayo, kita berangkat." Hinata berjalan memimpin. Si pria mengikuti dari belakang.

Namun tiba-tiba,

"Sebelum itu …"

 _Brak_

"… kau harus lenyap!"

Hinata mendorong pria kenalannya itu ke jurang dengan sekuat tenaga. Sedangkan sang pria yang belum sempat menunjukkan keterkejutan itu sudah lenyap ditelan kegelapan.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku hanya sedang melaksanakan tugas. Pimpinan Shikamaru tidak mendeteksi adanya korban selamat. Maka siapa pun jelas tak boleh selamat. Apalagi dirimu yang jelas-jelas menggunakan identitas berbeda untuk mengelabui…"

Hinata mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi dingin. Ia melanjutkan, "… Tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak akan bertanya namaku?" Aku bertanya bingung pada sang gadis muda.

Ia tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Itu bukan hakku, Tuan. Hanya Pimpinan Shikamaru yang boleh melakukannya. Cukup aku tahu harus memanggilmu 'apa' saja yang boleh kutanyakan."

Aku mengiyakan dengan anggukan. Mungkin memang belum saatnya bagiku untuk mati. Sangat lega.

"Oke," Ia menggendong ranselnya. "Ayo, kita berangkat." Sahutnya semangat.

Kemudian aku mengikuti dari belakang. Rasa khawatir yang sejak aku ditemukan terasa, berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Sebelum itu … kau harus lenyap!"

Aku terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba dua telapak tangan mendorongku kuat. Tanpa halang, tubuhku melayang, terjun dengan bebas ke dalam tebing. Aku bahkan belum sempat menunjukkan rasa kagetku, namun kegelapan sudah menguasai tubuhku.

Lagi-lagi _de javu._

Aku merasa berada dalam ruangan. Namun kali ini berbeda. Yang biasanya cahaya putih menarikku dengan paksa, kali ini, kegelapanlah yang menarik tubuhku dengan kuat. Kuat sekuat-kuatnya, dan keras sekeras-kerasnya.

Aku tidak merasaka apa pun. Meski tubuhku ditarik berulang kali, sekali pun tidak kurasakan sakit.

Keadaan inilah yang kemudian membuatku yakin bahwa raga dan jasadku telah berpisah.

Aku, seorang pembunuh bayaran yang melakukan kesalahan pada kasus pembunuhan pertama. Di masa kiprahnya yang telah berusia 22 tahun …

… telah mati.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

 _HWWAAAAAAAA QAQ QAQ QAQ_

 _Ini buat SHDL sebenarnya, tapi malah telat terlambat pake sangat pake banget juga._

 _HWAAAAAA Maafkan diri ini. Spesial banget lagi buat Kak Gin yang masih memberikanku kesempatan menyelesaikan._

 _Juga buat EvoVabio-san, maaf ya sudah terlambat ngerjain, eh malah ngancurin plotnya kaya' gini._

 _MAAF YA /bungkuk2_

 _Oke. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya, hehe_

 _Salam Cintah,_

 _ **Uzumaki NaMa**_


End file.
